


Partners in Crime

by RagTag



Series: The Adventure Of Zaryon Urdeki [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ex comes back, F/M, FLARP, Fantrolls, Human Biology, Sexual Tension, Zarion kills stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagTag/pseuds/RagTag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events on LORCAB</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Crime

After a long rest on the couch of Lasyha, you- "BEfOrE yOU gEt Up I stIll dOn't A shIrt On" ....seriously we talked about this last night, unless you want a dies- "chIll Im jUst kIdding, I hAvE A mUscleshIrt On", ok....you open your eyes to a hearty breakfast and a Lashya in a, as promised, muscle shirt or a too big tank top and shorts as she walks around looking calm as nothing happened yesterday.

"you ok?...you seem...unnecessarily calm"

"IsEtEl tOld mE shE's On hEr wAy tO hEr lAnd"

"what is it about you and her anyway?"

"It wAs A cOnspIcUOUs thIng, nOthIng spEcIAl, I jUst nEEdEd sOmEthIng tO kEEp thE gUys Off mE"

"so you and her roll around topless, as for conspicuousness? kinda hard to give off an impression in your house...that no one else can access except for her apparently"

"Ok...It kIndA grEw OUt Of cOntrOl, shE hAs A tElEpOrtEr thAt cAn tAkE hEr AnywhErE"

"like a Transportalizer?"

"NO, shE bUIlt thIs hErsElf"

"tell her not to leave, im gonna to follow her to her land"

"YOUr'E lEAvIng?"

"yes...i have to go everyone's land to win this challenge"

"Ok, gOOd lUck"

She hugs you, her being 2 inches shorter than you, you don't have to bend or scoop her up like you do Sue; she slips you a kiss on the cheek for good luck. You grab your stuff, eat fast, and run straight in the direction she went in; you jump, hop and sprint as you traverse the tough rock candy, conveniently shaped into tiny building blocks to massive towers of candy, you could easily slice through the candy with a couple swipes but by the time you're done, you have another to cut through. You stop to see a few Basilisk in the field scaring some Imps, the Basilisk appear crystal-like in skin....weirdly enough the imps aren't....you say whatever and circle around them to no avail, a Gicyclops wielding a giant crystal (Rock candy....) hammer steps in front of you. "I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS", you hack off the brute's leg with a quick swipe with Kama, the mighty beast falls but attracts the attention of the nearby Basilisk who don't seem to fond of you killing what THEY wanted to attract; they charge hissing and lashing their tongues at you, you apprehend one them by sidestepping and slashing it straight up the middle, one other tries to bite you but you jump on it and grab it's head and slam it down to the ground, stunning and dizzying the beast. The Imps throw a rock to get the attention of the Basilisk, it works and it turns, you throw something a little more sharp and end up getting one of Kama's hidden blades stuck in it's neck....or spine...whatever. With an audible "Sh$#" you run up to it and it uses it tongue to unplug the blade from its neck and toss it at you, you catch it and reattach it back to Kamasutra; when you look back the basilisk is writhing in pain, rolling like its been set ablaze, and just as it started screeching, it shriveled up into a dusty pile. You sit and look at your sleeve to access your computer, and you see 36 new messages....wow...3 from Arayia, and 33 from...Setsui...Kimana..., you pick up Trollian and click on Sue's conversations, there's alot of i miss yous...i love yous...i swear you better answer back or i'll kill you Zarions....; you get to the end and start talking into it; it picks up your voice and starts auto-typing what you say

 **SD** : Setsui Kimana...what did you do to my blade?

 **AH** : 我不知道什么Zarion谈论 (I have no clue, what Zarion talking about)

 **SD** : Sueeeee l:l

 **AH** : >:l 罚款，Setsui的东西给它，以提高战斗能力和效率 (fine, Setsui added stuff to it to enhance fighting ability and efficiency)

 **SD** : can you list them? or be more specific...i just saw a Basilisk decay in front of me

 **AH** : 制造Welll的刀片可拆卸的，重塑顶部叶片，添加一种毒素，迅速年龄你刺穿，既然你已经FistKind的，额外的叶片护手，最后叶片更耐用，更强硬，所以你打破的东西更容易 (Welll -Made the blades Detachable, Reshaped the top Blades, Added a toxin that rapidly ages anything you impale, Since you have FistKind too, made the extra blades Gauntlets, and last the blades more durable and tougher, so you break things easier) :D

 **SD** : .....have i told you how much i Fu%!in love you  
  
 **AH** : 你知道我知道你知道 (you know i know you know) ;)  
  
 **SD:** thank you for explaining now i can fight better :x ill talk to you when i get to the next land  
  
 **AH** : 左侧有多少？ (How many left?)

 **SD:** Isetels, Crudas, Ajedras, S- OHH SHIT! sry babe i gtg getting bye

 **AH:** :O OK Zarion要小心......但你应该知道一些毒素 (ok Zarion be careful...but you should know something about the toxin)  
  
 **suemaitsDenail [SD] has ceased trolling artisanHerald [AH]--------**  
  
 **AH:**.....好吧，我以后告诉你 (.....ok me tell you later)  
  
You feel the vibration as the last message chimes in, but you're mid jump as 2 gicyclops came straggling in to examine the fallen one and swung and hit you while you were talking to Sue was listing the perks, now since it was made of rock candy, it shattered on impact so it didnt hurt, but the force at which it swung the hammer made it hurt and made you fly a mile away from where you landed, as you flew though you saw Isetel walking in the woods to ease boredom you guess. Then you hit a tree and landed on your feet with a thump, how you didn't break your legs you don't know; all you know is she's gonna press the button and before she does you sprint and grab her from behind as she presses the button. "Zaireun?", and then you're both gone with a flash of yellow, you hold her for dear life as you warp from the forest of The Land Of Rock Candy and Blocks, to the quiet sea of sand and topsoil of The Land of Sand and Rust.  
  
"whoaa, damn girl..OW" she hits you on the head with her trusty wrench  
  
"Why did yu fahlow me hear?"  
  
"i needed a lift to your land anyway, i need to beat this stupid challenge"  
  
"What chahlenguh? aren't yu to Old to be Flarpeng?"  
  
"oh shut up about flarping, oh Mighty Blacksmith of the Eternal Sands" you smile devishly at her and she blushes  
  
"Yu knO wE gayve that uhp a longuh thyme agO"  
  
"yea...good memories" you get up as you both walk over to her block  
  
Isetel Orysis is your best friend and was almost your matesprit before this game started, you two would flarp for hours upon hours, you being the angered spirit traveling the land as a warrior-for-hire, would stop one to many times at her Blacksmith shop to see her latest wares....even though you went everyday, like thrice. Your fluhsed crush for her was only known to you, because Arayia didn't have any idea how you felt for anyone, she just keeps you calm and busy, while you hung out with her more and more over the sweeps your crush became more apparent to her and only her; because of her, you and Crudas had your fight, you won the fight and her heart, and as you kissed her under the moonlight, Haldryx and Daeton were making teams for this game, the teams thing was dropped because no one really knew the direction this game was going. So when the game was announced, you and her got split because of the lands and you couldn't take not seeing her at times you need her most, so you forgot about her till now.  
  
She has Jade blood, just a step below yours, and she's the Maid of Void, you know why she'd void (or you just have a good theory) and you know why she got this gog forsaken land. You believe she is the Void aspect because since you forgot she existed because her land is usually unassessable by lower blood colors and of your seperation, she began coping with the feeling of being alone and sealed herself in the underground block she resides in; she feels alone because her lusus died while protecting you and her during a flarping session, and you and Ajedra were the only one's she had a connection to. You don't how you can restand the harsh sun on her land and you understand why she has a underground block in the first place

"ai was juhst abowt to gO exploreng uh neer bai temple"  
  
"really? or did you just get the courage to explore because i was here?"  
  
she blushes again "nO"  
  
"alright then lets go"  
  
"wayt hows your ais?"  
  
"my eyes? are they still red?"  
  
"yes"  
  
Oh well you think and puts on your shades, which you found at Sue's house...she stole them to prove you were her matesprit. As she walks with nothing but a tank top and cargo shorts...she also carries mechanic items: her wrench, a splunkers hat, boots, and a tool belt, you guess she trust you with the defense...; how can someone live it this heat, you dont know if its your hair but it gets hotter and hotter. You throw of your jacket..still hot..you take off your top shirt, feels better with the sun on your skin, she looks at your chest, "yoo've gawten bigger sinse ai last saw yu", you smirk and say "you too" and your tap her butt, she jumps and you laugh loud; you keep walking another 20 minutes bickering back and forwards until something comes into view, something tall, a statue? maybe it looks like one....wait is it moving? i think it is, "hey Issy? is that a st-", she just in awe as the 200 foot statue turns slowly and faces you both and bends down to roar dust and sand onto you and Issy, "umm, ZAREUN!", "say no more". You spring up to grapple the giant's leg and when you look up too see what you're trying to climb, when you notice it has it's hand mid swing to knock you off, and it does; when you fall you feel the semi-hard sand your eyes open and they grow a candy red color as you rip the gauntlets out of Kama, and with a savage "AHHHHH" you run up to the giant's leg and start slashing to no avail, just then Daeton pings in and says somthing, but you ignore him, he'll say it later anyway. When you realize the bladed gauntlets aren't doing any good you notice the giant's fist coming to smash you, you brace yourself and lift your hands and stop it where it comes, you look to see Isetel with her hand over her mouth tears going down her face. You jerk the giant brown statue's arm to the right where it tips and falls over into your grasp, you feel so alive and the energy and rage is being consentrated into your legs and arms then just as the giant statue gets on all fours to balance itself, you see an oppurtunity to kill it, you focus the strength to your arms and tear the rock in half with just digging your claws in and pushing both ways; it flops it arms as it falls on its now separate stomach you standing in between its halfened body, breathing hard on your knees. Issy rushes over to you and you get up and hold her by the shoulder and look into her eyes "WaIt", you say in a voice that isn't yours and you move her out of the way as you walk to its arm where you pull with everything you have and rip it off; you throw it behind your head as you swing it in the front of you with twice the force, and you smash its head and pieces fly by as you drop the arm.  
  
"Zareun... i-"  
  
"IsSY I hAvE NO CoNTRol OVeR this FoRM"  
  
"Can yu cuht it awf?"  
  
"i DonT WANt TOO, LETs KeEP goING"  
  
"ok..." she hugs you close before you enter the temple  
  
You are Zarion Urdeki, you are now one the strongest fighters in your session, and it FEeLS FuCkINg gReAT


End file.
